The use of ceramic materials in the manufacture of parts for portable electronic devices has increased as portable electronic devices become smaller and more durable. In general, there is a need for increased durability for components that form some electronic devices. It may be particularly advantageous to increase the durability while also maintaining or reducing the overall weight and size of the electronic device.
The relatively light weight of ceramic material in relation to its relatively high degree of hardness and scratch resistance weighs in favor of using ceramic parts for structural and/or protective components. Ceramics may also help the device meet consumers demands for aesthetically pleasing and refined surface finishes.
However, some components used in portable electronic devices include various sizes and complex shapes. Different methods and processes may be utilized to form ceramic materials into housings and other parts for portable electronic devices. However, due to their very hard and durable properties, ceramic parts may be difficult to form with fine or precise features, particularly using traditional machining techniques.